


Gaming Mishap

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law's life is hectic with two lovers who can get into fights with each other over something as simple as Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            Trafalgar Law needed to study. If he didn’t, then all the information he learned in that day’s class would have gone to waste. He understood this fact well – and so did his housemates. But, that didn’t stop them from being just as loud and obnoxious as they normally were. It didn’t really bother Law – after all, he found that he couldn’t study if he was home alone. The house was far too quiet when his lovers weren’t home.

 

            “You bitch!” Bonney cursed loudly. Law was _at least_ three rooms away, and he still heard her perfectly, just like he would if she was sitting right next to him, shouting at the television or something else that she would concentrate on. Kidd merely answered with a hearty laugh, as some upbeat music played. The inked male knew exactly what they were playing – _Mario Kart_. That’s the only game that they ever played anymore. It all started when the redhead found an old Nintendo 64 that he had found at a yard sale. The gaming system  came with two games – _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ and _Mario Kart 64_. Since they all quickly discovered that _Zelda_ was a one-person game, _Mario Kart_ had become the quick favourite.

 

            More music started to play, along with the sound of revving engines.

 

            “You’re goin’ down this time,” Bonney promised, and Law could only imagine the smug grin spread across her lips.

 

            “Bring it, Pinky,” Kidd taunted back, an equally smug grin on his face. Soon, the revvings were replaced with the sound of speed. Rolling his eyes, the dark-haired man went back to his book.  He was able to block out the random background noises with ease – it was his lovers’ voices that were the issue most of the time. He actually managed to get through half of his notes before he heard them again.

 

            “You cocksucker!” Bonney yowled, and Law could only picture her angry, yet slightly disappointed expression.

 

            “No,” Kidd laughed. “That’s you.”

 

            Law heard the sound of plastic hitting something hard – that must have been the controller being tossed to the floor

 

            “Fuck you!” Bonney screamed, her voice getting higher in pitch.

 

            “You do!” Kidd growled back.

 

            Law heard a lot of scuffling about, and he knew that there would be no more studying tonight. With a hefty sigh, the inked male stood and pushed his chair back under his desk in his study. He practically dragged himself into the living room, his mood souring with each step he took.

 

            “Will you two keep it down?!” He practically screamed, but stopped dead in the doorway. Bonney was turned around in Kidd’s lap, their lips connected in a heated battle, meanwhile the television screen blinked the word ‘pause’. Soon enough, they both pulled away, panting a little, only to turn to face their boyfriend.

 

            “Hey, Law,” the pink-haired woman drawled, a lazy smile on her face.

 

            “You went from fighting to making out?”

 

            “Well, we know ya have ta study,” Kidd shrugged, using a black-lacquered nail to scratch at his cheek. “An’ we know we were gettin’ loud, an’ we don’t wanna disturb you. So, I figured we could try somethin’ else.”

 

            Law felt his face heat up slightly – even thought that was the most childish solution to the problem, he appreciated the thought. After all, he knew that they meant well.

 

            “What were you two even fighting about, anyways?” He asked, shaking his head. Suddenly, all the anger from before just drifted away.

 

            “Whoever lost the race has ta make dinner,” they said in unison, almost with a child-like tone, as if to say, _‘What else would we be fighting over?’_

 

            “And why didn’t either of you think to ask me to make dinner?” Law sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

            “You were studying,” Bonney piped up, saying that as if it was obvious.

 

            An amused snort passed through the dark-haired male’s nose, as a soft smile graced his lips. Law walked over to his lovers, before settling himself beside Kidd, on the floor. He quickly picked up a controller, before smiling up at both of them.

 

            “So,” he drawled. “Who’s gonna race me for dinner?” He inwardly chuckled at the way both of their faces lit up at the prospect of their boyfriend playing a game with them. With a gasp, Bonney quickly turned around in the redhead’s lap, so that her back was against his chest, and she snatched the other controller off of the floor.

           

            “You’re on!” she grinned, eager to kick Law’s ass, so that she wouldn’t have to do her most hated chore.

 

* * *

 

 

            “How in the _hell_ did you beat me?” Bonney whined, tossing the controller down. “You’ve never even played this game before!”  
  
            “Beginner’s luck?” Law offered, chuckling a little.

 

            “I don’ think ‘beginner’s luck’ counts after the first 10 races,” Kidd supplied, laughing a little. He couldn’t hold his laughter in, and once Law saw him let go, he couldn’t help but join in the outward chuckling. He felt a slight hint of guilt in his stomach, seeing the pout that formed on Bonney’s face. They all knew that she hated to cook more than anything else, even though she ate the most out of all of them.

 

            “How ‘bout… we order out?” Kidd suggested, cocking his head to the side, a smile spreading across his painted lips.

 

            “That sounds wonderful,” the dark-haired male nodded in agreement.

 

            The trio shared bright and happy smiles, before Bonney spoke up.

 

            “I want pizza,” she stated.

 

            Kidd frowned a little, poking her cheek. “We had pizza on Tuesday. I want Chinese.”

 

            Bonney smacked his hand away, pouting slightly as she did. “I want pizza.”

 

            “I want Chinese,” he countered.

 

            “Pizza!”

 

            “Chinese!”

 

            “Pizza!”  
  
            “Race ya for it!”

 

            “You’re on!”

 

            Law merely chuckled as he stood and dusted off his jeans, and then padded into the kitchen. He rifled through a drawer full of menus, smiling at the sounds of his lovers arguing playfully. He realized that he had a strange life, but he was happy with it. This was his life, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
